Don't You Cry
by drown.in.flames
Summary: Sometimes he thought he could see her in the pale winter moonlight. 'Don't you cry,' the angel would say, 'angels never fade away, I'll be watching over you.' Songfic.


**A/N: Ok, here's my request fill! Thanks to BlameItOnTheUnicorns! The song is "Don't You Cry" by Kamelot (minus the last two lines, haha) and she wanted France as one of the characters. So there, ta-da! I don't own anything, obviously.**

**Don't You Cry**

_France/Jeanne d'Arc (mentioned FrUK)_

**_Little by little  
I've come to this point  
On my own I've been searching my way  
I lost you so early  
The days went so fast  
You don't know I prayed every day_**

Francis Bonnefoy walked down an empty street, his hands in his pockets and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Memories flashed through his mind, a girl, a war, a fire. He hadn't even known her for all that long… She'd been his savior, his angel, how could he not have fallen for her? Their days were so short though, with battles raging and English to be fought. She'd never know how long he'd spend before he fell asleep each night praying for her safety, that she'd live another day.

**A song to remember**  
**A song to forget**  
**You'll never know how I tried**  
**To make you proud**  
**And to honor your name but**  
**You never told me goodbye**

Every little tune he heard reminded him of her, whether he was remembering or forgetting for that day. After she was gone, every move he made was an attempt to make her proud of him. To make her see that he still loved her. He prayed to her, made her a saint, but a thought still plagued his mind. She hadn't even said a real goodbye.

**Now that your are gone**  
**Casting shadows from the past**  
**You and all the memories will last**

But it was like a shadow was cast over him, his past but mainly _her_ covering him in darkness. He could never get her out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

**_Don't you cry  
Or suffer over me  
I will be waiting for you  
Don't you cry  
Angels never fade away  
I'll be watching over you  
See you through_**

From overhead, a girl watched him quietly. With wings on her back and a crown above her head, she smiled and reached out for him. Her small hand swept across his cheek to wipe away his tears, but never made contact because she wasn't really _there _like he was. But she still smiled and looked into his eyes, cupping his face in her palms.

"I'm here," she whispered on deaf ears.

**Now I'm a man and**  
**I'm feeling you still**  
**Could it be you were there all along**  
**A time to surrender**  
**A time to forgive**  
**With solace I give you this song**

He was older now, much older. But she never really faded… and sometimes, like that very night, he could feel her presence there, like she was standing in front of him. Was she? He'd always considered her to be his guardian angel. He now understood giving up and forgiving people for their mistakes… even England for killing her. And maybe he loved that British man, but she still held his heart. It sang for her, only for her.

**Now that you are gone**  
**Casting shadows from the past**  
**In my dreams I hear your voice at last**

And in his dreams he would hear her voice speaking to him like she used to, with admiration and devotion. Because she _fought for him_, for _his sake_. He was _her nation_, but also her love and she was his. His dreams were the sweetest of paradises, and it pained him to wake up with his ears void of her gentle words.

**Don't you cry**  
**Or suffer over me**  
**I will be waiting for you**  
**Don't you cry**  
**Angels never fade away**  
**I'll be watching over you**

And the angel leaned in to him and pressed her ghost-like lips upon his real ones. Maybe he felt her, maybe he didn't, but she felt him and that was enough. He closed his eyes then, and she hoped that maybe he _did_ know she was there.

"I'm not leaving you," she whispered. "I'll never leave. I'm waiting for you, so don't shed anymore tears."

**I can see you tonight**  
**In the pale winter light**

And in the pale moon light on that winter evening, he swore he saw her again. She was in white and glowing brightly with a halo on her head, and he swore that she was really in front of him.

"I love you," he told her and then she was gone again, her smile still warming his heart.

**((Sorry it's a bit short... I tried not to repeat things! Obviously I'm still taking requests and such, plus working on my own songfic ideas.))**


End file.
